Bataille de Polochon
by Marry-black
Summary: Warning : slash, Guimauve, coussins. Tout est dans le titre je crois, les teen titans, quand ils ne sont pas en mission...ne sont après tout que des adolescents.


Hello tout le monde

Encore une minific cadeau, avec pour thème des coussins (enfin une bataille de coussin même) et des teen titans, et l'apparition d'un certain personnage, vous verrez.

Disclaimer : ils sont pas à moi...

* * *

><p><em>Titan Tower, sur le toit<em>.

Tim eut un léger frisson sous la brise du soir. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de sortir la nuit sans être couvert de cuir des pieds à la tête. A peine une seconde après il sentit un bras chaud entourer ses épaules et presque instinctivement il se serra un peu plus contre le garçon assis à ses côtés, toujours dans son perpétuel t-shirt à manches courtes.

Un sourire vint se peindre sur ses lèvres alors qu'il continuait d'admirer le ciel qui se parait de ses plus belles couleurs, rose, violet… il n'avait pas l'habitude de prendre le temps de regarder un coucher de soleil, et celui-là avait un goût particulier.

"Tim?"

"Hmm…?"

"C'est bien que tu sois revenu…"

"C'est ici qu'on a besoin de moi, Bruce est revenu…et je pouvais pas laisser Cassie vous supporter Bart et toi toute seule…"

Un petit rire secoua le plus grand et il serra un peu plus Tim contre lui.

"Avoue, tu voulais juste venir jouer avec nous…"

"Grillé…"

Il se tourna un peu plus vers son ami et l'enlaça pour déposer un baiser sur son menton avant de se réinstaller confortablement sur son épaule pour continuer d'admirer le paysage, savourant juste sa présence contre lui, sa chaleur, sa main caressant doucement son bras…

De longues minutes plus tard, alors que le soleil avait disparu sous l'horizon et le ciel commençait à s'assombrir, Kon brisa à nouveau le silence complice qui s'était installé.

"Tim?"

"Hmm…?"

Il ne répondit pas mais attrapa juste le menton du plus petit pour poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, les yeux clos, refermant ses bras sur le corps du brun qui l'enlaça totalement pour répondre tout aussi tendrement à son baiser.

De longs instants plus tard ils se séparèrent, restant tendrement enlacés jusqu'à ce que Conner prenne encore la parole pour murmurer

"Je t'…"

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase puisqu'il se prit un coussin sur le coin de la figure, alors qu'une voix amusée scandait dans leur dos

"Brigade de répression de la guimauve!"

Un coup de vent décoiffa totalement Tim, et le temps qu'ils se retournent, ils étaient à nouveau seuls sur le toit, mais il ne doutait pas une seconde de l'identité de l'unique membre de cette "brigade".

"BAAAAAAAART!"

Quelques secondes plus tard ils étaient revenus à l'intérieur, ou un Bart au sourire innocent absolument pas crédible était à demi allongé sur un canapé, le dos posé sur un gros coussin et zappant frénétiquement en s'empiffrant de gâteaux apéritifs.

"Oh salut les mecs, vous étiez là? Je vous avait pas vu…"

Les mecs en questions échangèrent un regard et sans un mot de plus se jetèrent sur le canapé pour attraper chacun un coussin et venger l'affront qu'ils venaient de subir. Le speeder éclata de rire et fila hors d'atteinte des coups de ses amis, avant de revenir récupérer son arme et s'amuser à esquiver leurs coups de coussins pour leur en donner d'autre en super-vitesse.

Ce qui fonctionna environ trente secondes, le temps pour Tim d'évaluer la trajectoire de son ami et de tendre son pied sur son chemin, l'envoyant virevolter dans un cri tout à fait viril pour atterrir directement dans les bras de Kon, qui prit le soin de le faire léviter à quelques centimètres du sol histoire d'éviter qu'il ne s'enfuie à nouveau.

Les deux autres échangèrent un sourire tout à fait sadique et se mirent à pilonner le rouquin de coups de coussin, rouquin qui entre deux éclats de rire tentait de se défendre en gesticulant et balançant son coussin à l'aveugle dans tous les sens.

Coussin qui finit par s'envoler après un coup particulièrement fort de la part de Kon, pour arriver droit sur la personne qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

"Qu'est-ce que vous…ughf!"

Le son fit s'arrêter net les trois garçons, et ils se tournèrent lentement vers la porte, ou une jolie blonde tentait d'éloigner les cheveux de devant ses yeux, qui tombèrent une fraction de seconde plus tard sur le coussin incriminé, puis sur Bart et ses mains vides, qui pour une fois ne bougeait plus d'un pouce.

"…Tu vas me payer ça, Allen…"

"Non! Non c'est pas moi, Kon lâche moi, lâche moiiii! Au secours, maman, Wally, quelqu'un!"

Dans un concert d'éclat de rire, Cassie était venue se joindre à la mêlée et la bataille avait repris de plus belle.

**XxX**

_Plusieurs minutes plus tard_

Les quatre belligérants étaient essoufflés, débraillés, ébouriffés, dans la pièce maintenant envahie de plumes blanches depuis que les deux brutes épaisses du lot avaient éventré leurs armes respectives. Bart avait fait un raid éclair de toutes les chambres pour ramener plus de munitions et la bataille avait pris des proportions quasi épiques.

"-tt-"

Etonnant à quel point un son si discret pouvait se faire entendre parmi les voix de quatre adolescents survoltés. Les quatre en question s'arrêtèrent une nouvelle fois dans leur guerre et se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant, non sans un dernier coup de coussin en traitre de Bart à Conner.

"Merci de me prévenir quand vous autres déficients mentaux aurez terminé et voudrez enfin vous mettre à quelque chose de constructif. Je serais à l'étage."

Damian Wayne, ou toute la gentillesse, le tact, et le gout pour les bêtises d'un garçon de 10 ans, poussés à leur paroxysme. Le jeune homme traversa la pièce comme il aurait traversé les couloirs de l'asile d'Arkham, réussissant à faire passer tout son mépris dans chacun de ses pas.

Les quatre autres échangèrent un regard entendu, et à la seconde ou Damian passa entre eux, un déluge de coussin s'abattit sur son crâne.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est court, c'est inutile, mais ça détend!<p>

Les reviews sont lues et appréciées

à la prochaine!


End file.
